


Restless

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Planetary Spaces [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feather Talavera, L.e.t., Not Fluff, drama?, i have no clue how to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Feather knows who he is.She needs to do something.She doesnt have a choice.





	Restless

“L.e.t, stop.”

  
Feather stood at the top of the stairs, walking stick in one hand, wilted white rose in the other, a look of petrified neutrality etched on her face as she stared across the dim basement. The steady thrum of music overhead went unnoticed as she watched him, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

L.e.t., a beast of spear-like shadows and spidery limbs, turned his gaze towards her, much more curious than surprised.  
“Why in all creation should I do that? After all, I am only trying to make things better.”  
“No. you’re not. Not for anyone else, anyway.”  
He gasped.  
“Such a cruel thing to say Feather!”  
Even without a mouth, he somehow pulled a wicked grin.  
“Whatever would give you such a horrible idea?”

“Because I know who you are.”  
She stepped closer, not daring to take her eyes off him or descend the stairs any further.

“You’re the restless one. The most dreadful, most selfish shadow creature there is.”

“Hm. For such a supposedly clever little thing, it certainly took you long enough.”  
He turned his attention back towards his work.  
“But, you still haven't answered my question yet: why should I stop?”

“Because you’ve never wanted to help anyone but yourself. All you’ve ever wanted to do is take and rob and steal from others, even if it means destroying the whole system to get what you want!”  
“So?”  
“So? So you need to stop! Your stealing the literal life from every last person here! Don't you realize? That’ll kill them!”  
L.e.t. had the audacity to chuckle.  
“Oh, trust me, child. They deserve it.”  
“No, they don’t! Sure, they may not be perfect, but that doesn’t mean their lives aren't worth living! You can't do this!”  
She stood taller, more certain than she had been before.

“I won't let you!”

He whirled around and stared her down with beady little white eyes.

“Riddle me this, then. Why is it that something as small and insignificant as a human life holds worth, holds meaning and value, while mine, a life much older and more significant, is turned away, tossed aside, rejected? I want something, just one little thing that’ll bring me joy in this miserable life I lead, and you dare try to deny me of it?”

He drew closer. She backed away.

“I’m lonesome, Feather! Ancient and lonesome! There’s nothing left for me in this world, yet I’m still here! I-“

“I'm sorry!”

He paused.

“I'm sorry you’re so alone, L.e.t., I'm sorry you haven't had a family in years. I’m sorry nobody's close to you because they don’t trust you and i'm sorry nobody trusts you because of something you can't control. I’m sorry spells stick to you forever, that they probably make up more of you than you do at this point, and I'm so, so sorry you're cursed to live forever without an ounce of rest, without ever getting the chance to just sleep.”

She let the rose go.  
“I’m so sorry you’ve had to live that way, but you don't need to be miserable anymore. I can help you! We can find a way to make things better!”

She extended a now free hand toward him, a sign of hope, a desire for peace.

“All you need to do is come with me.”

Everything seemed to pause.

He studied her for a moment, seemingly uncertain, before taking her hand. Kind eyes stared back at her.

Kind, lying eyes.

He yanked her forward, off the steps, stopping her a mere hair’s breadth away.

“Oh Feather, you really aren’t all that wise.”

 

 

Everything seemed to move. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants I'll make another chapter.  
> Comments would really just boil my noodles. Thanks for reading!


End file.
